Sisters' Hang out
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: Viper is upset that Tigress doesn't spend time with her, that's why she is mad at her. To cheer up her sister, Tigress suggest to go on a picnic with her. So Tigress and Viper goes on a picnic together and enjoys their day together. #KFPFRIEND16


**SISTERS' HANG OUT**

 _CHARACTERS: Tigress, Viper._

 **Hi guys, see, I have written a Tigress and Viper fan fiction. This story is really nice!**

 **In this story, Tigress and Viper will go for a picnic and they will have so much fun.**

 **Please Enjoy!** :

Po and The Furious Five were sitting in the Dining Room in The Student Barracks doing gossips.

"…And then I said to that Croc bandit, 'I am not a Tiger Dude, I am a Tiger Lady!'" Tigress ended her joke, everyone starts laughing at her joke except for Viper. After being friends with Po, Tigress was also lightened up a bit and learned to tell some jokes.

"Yeah Tigress, that's a brilliant joke! I remember that moment! Oh, Guys, once, I said to my dad~ 'Dad, I am hungry', so my dad said~ 'Hello Hungry, I am dad!' then I said~ 'Dad, I am serious.' So he said~ 'No, you are Hungry!' then I said~ 'Aw! Are you joking?!' so he said~ 'No, I am dad.'" Po landed one more joke. Everyone laughed at the funny joke. "I never thought that your dad would be so intelligent! That means you are nothing like your dad!" Tigress joked that made Po a little embarrassed but he also found the joke funny and everyone laughed. Viper did not laughed this time too, she was just keep staring at Tigress with some hope but nothing happened, Tigress did not even looked at her. Viper frowned.

Next day, it was training time, Master Shifu said~ "So students, today you all can choose your sparring partner yourself." Shifu offered. Viper was crawling towards Tigress to ask her to spar with her. But Po came in front of her and said~ "Tigress, if you don't mind, can I spar with you today?" "Of course Po, Let's go." Tigress accepted. Viper frowned again as she didn't spar with Tigress for a very long time.

Next day, it was dinner time, everyone got their dumplings. But Po said~ "Hey! There are only 51 dumplings in my bowl! One is missing!" "No problem Po, I will share my dumplings with you." Tigress offered. "Thank you Tigress! Actually, 52 dumplings are my fixed diet, if I get even one missing; I feel that I have not done full dinner all the night!" Po said a little shyly. Viper looked at the two with an irritated face. "Is something wrong, Viper? You are too silent." Tigress finally asked. "Um… Nothing…" Viper answered with a little upset face and get out without even touching her food. "Viper, you hadn't finished your dinner!" Po said but Viper didn't respond.

Viper goes into her room and sits in a corner with a sad expression; her beautiful eyes were filled with tears as she was watching an album. Tigress comes with a dumpling bowl. "Viper, May I come in?" Viper swept her tears, closed the album and said~ "Why are you here now?! Go and do some more gossips with Po!" Tigress was complete shocked, Viper had never refused to let her come in her room "Viper, you had never refused to let me come in your room, don't you remember, that once you said that your doors are always open for me." Tigress said. "I SAID THAT A LONG TIME AGO! WHEN WE WERE KIDS! WHEN WE WERE BEST FRIENDS!" Viper shouted in anger. "We are still best friend Viper. Please let me come in, please!" Tigress requested. Viper felt bad, she had never given Tigress a chance to say 'please', she always did what she said at once. "Okay, come in…" Viper finally permitted and Tigress opened her door and comes in.

"Viper, you hasn't done your dinner today, eat something, you might be hungry." She said and put the dumpling bowl beside Viper. "Thanks…" Viper said with no interest. "Viper what's wrong? Why are you upset? Please tell me." She said. "Since when you started to care for me?" Viper asked. "Since I met you, Viper." Tigress replied, "What is this?" Tigress asked. "This is an album in which I keep the paintings of you and me together." Viper told. "Wow." Tigress said and opens the album there were many photos of Viper and herself. In the first painting, Tigress and Viper were teenagers and were hugging each other; this picture was very precious to them because Crane drew it for Viper on her birthday. In the second painting, it was the Moon Festival, and Viper and Tigress were eating from the same moon cake together. Next was of Winter Festival, in which Tigress and Viper were doing a snow ball fight in which Tigress was throwing a snow ball in a fighting stance and Viper was laughing at her Kung Fu snow ball fight. In the next painting, Viper was teaching her how to crawl like a snake, and Tigress was trying to crawl but she was unable to move from her place.

Tigress remembered those sweet years, "I can never forget these moments…" Tigress said closing the album. "Oh? Then why do you forgot those moments now?!" Viper shouted making Tigress confuse, "What do you mean?" Tigress asked. "Do you remember, when we were young we both were known as 'The Beautiful Sisters" in the whole valley! Because we were more like sisters then friends! But now, you spend no time with me, you don't even look at me!" Viper yelled as a tear fell from her eyes. "That's not true! What are you talking about?" Tigress was confused. "Do you remember the last time when we spar with each other?! Do you remember the last time when we gossiped with each other?! Or the last time when we hugged each other?! A long time ago!" Viper started to cry. "Uh…" Tigress was thinking what to say. "You spend all the time time with Po! And never spend time with me!"

Tigress felt guilty, that was true. "Some minutes ago, when we were doing dinner, you noticed that there was 1 dumpling less in Po's bowl; but didn't noticed that there were 2 dumplings less in my bowl! You are completely changed! There is no value in your heart for me, Tigress!" Viper cried again. "I am very sorry, Viper. But I have an idea, you know, we get an off day on the last day of the month, So tomorrow is an off day, how about if we go on a picnic together?" Tigress asked. "That's a good idea but I know that you will enjoy the picnic only with Po!" Viper said. "No, I will go on the picnic only with you, and I will spend time with you, Viper. It will be a girls solitude. I promise." Tigress promised. "You promise?" Viper asked. "Yeah. I promise." Tigress said. "Pinky Swear?" Viper asked and holds up her tail as her pinky finger. "Yeah, Yeah. I Pinky swear." Tigress rolled her eyes at Viper's childhood behavior, "But Viper, I don't think that you have pinky finger for Pinky swearing." Tigress said. "Yeah, I know. But if you Pinky swear, I accept." Viper was happy now. "Let's go and tell Master Shifu about it!" Viper said excitedly. "Yes we will, but first do your dinner." Tigress said. "OK!" Viper smiled and ate her dumplings.

"So you girls want to go on a picnic tomorrow?" Shifu asked. "Yes Master, It's been a long time we didn't go on a picnic." Tigress replied. "Ok, if you two want to go on a girls solitude, you can go. There is no problem for me." Shifu permitted. "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Viper yelled like crazy. Tigress and Shifu stared her with confused face. "Uh… I mean, Thank You." Viper said.

 **NEXT MORNING…**

They were ready to go. "So, came back at tomorrow's noon, Okay?" Shifu said. "Yes, Master." Tigress said. "Okay, so enjoy." Shifu greeted them "Ok, Thanks Master." They bows and went for the picnic. In the Bamboo forest, they both enjoyed the beautiful scenery, talked to each other. After they reached to a grass field, Viper said, "I think it's an awesome place for camp, Tigress."

"Yes, let set the camp." Tigress said. Viper nodded and they started setting the camp. Viper was unable to fix a nail to the rope of the tent because she didn't had two hands to hold the nail and the hammer. Tigress helped her, Viper hold the nail by her tail and Tigress fixed it by the hammer. Both girls smiles at each other.

Then they started their picnic, Viper prepared some tea, "Hey Tigress, would you like to have some tea?" "Yes, of course, Viper." Tigress agreed. Viper smiled and filled Tigress's cup from tea. She takes a sip. "How is it, Tigress? I have made it." Viper said. "It's awesome, Viper. As usual, it's awesome." Tigress said with a smile. "Thank you." Viper said.

They tried some noodles, "Hey Tigress, remember the way we ate noodles when we were children?" Viper asked. "Yeah, we fed each other." Tigress said. "So, lets feed each other!" Viper said. "Come on Viper! It's too childish!" Tigress said. "Oh come on! No one is watching us!" Viper said, making puppy eyes. Tigress sighed in defeat. "Ok, lets start. But first you!" Viper said. "Ok." Tigress said and picks up a noodle by the chopsticks. "Say Aaa" She said. Viper opened her mouth; Tigress takes the noodle to Viper's mouth, but then eats it herself. "Hey!" Viper shouted. Tigress laughed, "Hahaha! You always did this trick to me when we were kids!" Tigress teased. "Ok, now you open your mouth." Viper said as she picked up a noodle. Tigress opened her mouth; Viper takes the noodle to her mouth, but puts it into Tigress's nose! "Hey!" Tigress shouted as Viper burst to laughing, "Haha! Can you eat it with your nose, Tigress?! Haha!" Viper teased. "Really funny, Viper, now take this!" Tigress yelled as she threw the whole noodles bowl on Viper's face. Tigress laughed. "Wow! You're looking great!" Tigress teased. "Hehe, funny Tigress." Viper said, both sisters started a noodle fight, and got too much fun.

"Hehe, wow, so much fun." Tigress said as she got tired by the noodle fight. "Yeah, but it was very tiring." Viper said exhausted. Then Viper, pick out a Black cloth, "What's this?" Tigress asked. "Remember this game, Tigress? You loved it." Viper said. Tigress thought for a sec, she remembered. "Oh yeah, I remember this game!" Tigress said. "So first your turn, turn back." Viper said. "Ok" Tigress turns back; Viper ties the cloth on Tigress's eyes. "Can you see anything?" she asked. "No" she answered. "Good, now catch me!" Viper yelled as she runs away.

Tigress tries to catch her, but Viper was running away (crawling). Finally, Tigress's foot slips on something and she falls down, "Ow!" "Tigress, are you okay?" Viper asked. No response… "Tigress?" Viper asked again. No response… "TIGRESS! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Viper shouted shaking her. Tigress suddenly wakes up and grabs Viper, "Gotcha!" "Hey!" Viper said, "You always tricked me like this Tigress!" Viper complained. "So why did you got tricked this time too?" Tigress asked pulling the cloth off her eyes. "Because I thought you have become a mature girl now." Viper said with some hesitation. Tigress slaps her cheek "Ouch!" Viper grabs her cheek, "Idiot, this time I am not a mature girl, I AM A CRAZY GIRL JUST LIKE YOU!" Tigress yelled as she jumped on Viper. "Ow! Tigress get off me!" Viper yelled from beneath her. "Viper, do you remember the last time when we gave a Piggy-Back-Ride to each other?" Tigress asked with a smirk. "Yeah, I remember once you asked me to give you a ride, and I was unable to crawl carrying you." Viper said with a laugh. "Wanna try it again?" Tigress asked. "NO! NO! YOU HAVE BECOME MORE HEAVIER NOW!" Viper shouted. Tigress rolls off her, "No no, I mean, I'll give you a ride." Tigress said. "Then, okay." Viper took a deep breath, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

Tigress gave Viper a piggy-back-ride. Then they played Hide-And-Seek, and then Viper's favorite game, 'I Spy'. "I spy with my little eye something… that has Orange with black strips." Viper said. "It's me, Viper." Tigress said rolling her eyes. "Correct again! Okay, I spy with my little eye something… whose tail is long and has black stripes." Viper said. Tigress rolled her eyes, "Me again, and the next one's answer will also be me." Tigress said in an irritated voice because according to her, it was the most boring game ever because Viper's all questions had the same answer. "Yes correct! And the next question's answer is also correct! How you guess so fast?" Viper asked curiously. "Because all your questions have the same answer, Viper." Tigress explained. "Well… yeah. Oh, look!" Viper said as she pointed at the setting sun.

Both watched the sunset together from a grassy hill, "Very beautiful sunset, right Tigress?" Viper asked looking at her. "Yeah, so peaceful and beautiful. But not more beautiful then you, Viper." Tigress said with a smile. "Oh come on! From where did you learn these romantic words?" Viper teased. "I grew up with such a romance loving girl like you, Viper. I have also learned some romantic words from you." Tigress explained with her 'as-usual-blank-expression'. "Come on, that's not true!" Viper slapped Tigress's arm lightly. "Yeah, that's true!" Tigress also slapped Viper, but maybe too hardly that she starts to roll down the hill. "Oh no! I am sorry Viper!" Tigress apologized. Viper starts rolling down the grass hill, "Wow, it's really fun to roll down here! Tigress, you also come!" Viper said. "Okay." Tigress said as she also begun to roll down, "Wow, it's amazing!" Both had so much fun.

That night, they set a camp fire and cooked the food. "Wow, your cooking is really nice, Viper." Tigress said. "Come on! I didn't cooked it alone! You also helped me!" Viper said shyly. "Yeah, I helped you by just looking, right. But it's really nice!" Tigress said. "Thank you, Tigress." Viper said.

Then finally, they went into the tent to sleep. 'I can never forget this beautiful moment in my whole life." Viper said. "Yeah. Me too, Viper." Tigress replied. When they were about to sleep, Viper warped herself around Tigress. "Uh… Viper, what are you trying to… HUH?! Hey! Stop doing that!" Tigress shouted. Viper started tickling her at her stomach with her tail. "VIPER! Don't you dare! Or I will kill y… Ah! Aha! Ahahaha! HAHAHAHAH! OH NO! COME ON VIPER! STOP THAAAAAATTTTT! HAHAHAHHAjAHHAH!" Tigress laughed. "So, what about now?" Viper asked as she tickled her under her armpits, "HEHEHEHE! OH MY GOD! PLEASE VIIIIIIIPPPEEER! I BEG YOU! STOP THAT!" Tigress requested. "But that's interesting!" Viper said. "Ok, that's enough! Stop that right now, I command you!" Tigress said 'I command you' because she knew that if she'll say this Viper wouldn't refuse it. "Alright, as your command, Leader." Viper unwrapped herself from Tigress. "Good. Why didn't I say that before?" She took a deep breath. "I don't know." Viper answered.

"Forget it, Viper. I think we should sleep now." Tigress suggested. "Yeah, how 'bout we sleep together?" Viper asked. "Alright, Viper." Tigress said as they both lay down together, Tigress wrapping her arms around Viper's neck and Viper wrapping her tail around Tigress' waist, they both smiled at each other. "Good Night, my sister." Viper said sweetly as she kissed Tigress' cheek. But then she realized what she had done! OMG! She kissed Tigress! She'll be mad at her now! Viper looked apologetically at Tigress' very strict and serious expression. Viper was about to say sorry when Tigress also kissed her, resulting Viper's surprise. "Good Night, my sweet sister." Tigress said and closed her eyes. Viper didn't said anything and smiled, she also closes her eyes.

Then Viper says, "Tigress?" Tigress opens her eyes. "Huh?" "Tomorrow, when we'll get back to home, do you think that the guys will be jealous when they'll know how much fun we had here?" Viper asked. "Yeah, of course they will be; and one more thing, Viper." Tigress grabbed Viper's neck and pulled her from Face-to-face. "DON'T. YOU. DARE. TO. TELL. THEM. ABOUT. OUR. KISS." Viper gulped. "Understand?" She asked. "Yeah, yeah!" "Good." Tigress said she hugged Viper tightly… or maybe too tightly. "Tig…ress… I can't… breathe…" Viper said. "Oh, sorry." Tigress loosened her grip. "Now stop hugging me and SLEEP! Or we'll unable to get back to the Valley till noon and Shifu will punish us!" Tigress said. "No problem. I will ask him to give my punishment to you, Tigress." Viper joked. Tigress laughed. "Ok, ok, Viper. But we should sleep now." Tigress said and closed her eyes. "Ok." Viper also closed her eyes and soon they asleep."

Viper and Tigress could NEVER forget the fun they had today!

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **SO, HOW WAS IT? I HOPE IT WAS GREAT!**

 **I HOPE IT WAS GREAT! A REVIEW FROM YOU WILL BE NICE :)**

 **HAVE A GREAT MORNING/ NIGHT/ NOON/ EVENING!**


End file.
